


The Act Of Treason

by Amethyst2028



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, F/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Rough Sex, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst2028/pseuds/Amethyst2028
Summary: I DO NOT OWN ANY PICTURES I USE!!Jeremy Wolffe. Know as commander Wolffe of the 104th Battalion his wife Calista Aris, who was a senator of the Mandalorians. Gave birth to their first baby named Y/n, on August the 10th but Calista couldn't keep her newly born baby because, the Jedi council damaged, her to give up her child to the Jedi council or have her husband shot for breaking one of the laws of being a clone. With a crushed heart, Calista gave up her firstborn child.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Reader, CT-7567 | Rex & Reader





	1. The New General

"Y/n meet the best Caption you could ever find," Anakin spoke very proud of his good friend. Rex. "Thank you, sir, who's your friend?" Rex asked interested in the h/c haired woman standing next to Anakin. "Y/n is going to be your new general in till I'm done with a mission," Anakin told the Caption. "With all respect, she seems a little young." Rex commuted. "Y/n is a Jedi knight she has experiences with this field." Rex wasn't 100% on board with this idea. "Can I meet the 501st?" She asked professionally. Rex nodded and traveled to his men's private quarters.

When Rex opened the door Fives and Echo noticed the tall girl standing next to Rex. "Is that are new general?" Echo Joked not knowing he was spot on. Rex respond still not believing she was his new general. "Sir this is Echo and Fives." "Hello Echo, Fives I'm going to be your temporary new general in till general Skywalker is done with his mission with Obi-Wan," Y/n explained to everyone. "I was kidding," Echo responded stunned to hear this woman was going to be their new general. some of the clones were on board with this idea and some weren't.

"I understand it's," she stopped for a second to find the proper words. "hard to agree to a new general I promise you I'm not hard to deal with," she told everyone crossing her hands behind her back. 

(y/n's pov)

I followed Rex to the 501st room to see two clones who seemed like close friends. "Sir, this is Echo and FIves." they walked over to use I told them the news some of them seemed on board and some hesitant. After a while of talking, I went to train, to see a small twi'lek girl running around with two other clones running after her. "come back!" both of the troopers shouted. "troopers!" a voice shouted over the two other clones. "sir." the two clones stopped in their trakes. "what are you men doing?" I guessed he was a commander.

I walked to the small girl and played with her till they were done talking. "she likes you." the clone who was named waxer told me. "Please bring her to a safer room to play. I will bring someone for her to play with." I told them sounding like I know what to do. "you're the 501st's new general?" "I am," I respond with a smile.

"Cody has very pretty eyes." I thought dreamily looking at his caramel eyes. "stop it! you're not supposed to like anyone." I shouted at myself. For even thinking about a clone in a friendly way or a romantic way. "Are you alright you seem dazed?" Cody's deep voice broke my thoughts. "I'm fine," I respond shaking my head. "I got to go. I need to go to bed." I blurted out. I opened my door to my room and said goodbye to Cody and went to bed. The night wasn't nice I stayed up for hours Cody and Rex kept rushing into my mind. "leave me alone!" I shouted at myself.

In the middle of the night my thoughts kept me up I made up my mind that I should go practice. 

my thoughts keep me from knowing where I was walking when I ran into 99. "I'm so sorry." I apologized to the elder clone. "it's all right." he smiled at me when his face changed to confusion. "sir, Is something wrong?" I asked confused. "You remind me of someone?" my face changed to confusion. "You look like Jeremy Wolfie?" My eyes widened in shook 'how does he know about my father?' I asked my self. "I suppose I do," I told him with a smile. "Maybe so or my eyes are giving out." He laughed. I laughed awkwardly. "You have no idea," I thought to my self with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2- The force keeper

(Cody's POV)

"Cody please bring these documents to general Y/n's room. Her room is located near the control room ." General Obi Wan handed me three document tablets. I traveled too general Y/n's room. I knocked quietly on her door. I didn't hear an answer, I figured I could just put them on the floor of the door. "Well, I guess I can just leave?" I thought to my self. When out of nowhere I saw a tall and graceful woman she was wearing a cream color top with tan pants that fit her frame perfectly. I stared at this goddess. She gracefully floated to me. "commander Cody." I was lost in her e/c eyes. I handed her the tablets and left with no other information on why. 

"What was that! you shouldn't be staring at a general more less a Jedi!" I bickered to my self. I have officially embarrassed my self in front of a Jedi. I went to Obi Wan and told him I gave her the tablets. I ran into Rex. He seemed to be love stroke. I asked him what he had been doing. He told me he was on a mission with general Y/n yesterday. Something hit me I felt something I haven't felt in years was it jealousy? or was it just hunger? I told Rex I was going to the mess haul for dinner he came with me. I tried to shrug it off. It kept on bothering me for hours. 

(time skip to late in the night.)

The voice rang in your ears. You jolted awake. "Who are you?" You dissed to got up you spoke to your master who was Kit Fsto at the time. You nocked at his door tiredly Kit Fisto flashed his famous smile and asked what brought your self to his quarters. “Something is wrong I am having these visons about the chosen ones fate but I don’t understand why I am having these visions.” “I do not know why you are suddenly having this ability I suggest you mediate about this inner struggle.” You agreed and collapsed onto your low bed with a deep sigh you heard that Obi Wan and his former padawan Anakin had seen the force welders but you didn't know how they found them. 

The next day came with its regular routine. 

With a fatherly smile Kit-Fisto laid his hand on to your shoulder he spoke. “Young padawan, you should find these force welders and seek there knowledge.” Smiled and agreed. You left to find these force welders to find out what the reason why you had force sight. 

After many hours and days past you still couldn't find the welders home. Your fighter started to dye, you tried to rewire it to get a message to the main ship. "hello?" "Rex! thank god I'm trying to find out how Ashoka-." the message started to break up and nothing. "REX! damn it." A heavy sigh excepted your lips, you fell into a deep sleep. 

You opened your eyes to see the fighter had turned on. "I guess it just needed a break." You got up and you stepped out of the fighter to see you had landed on a lush planet. You walked around everything was beautiful a woman appeared all most out of thine air she was gifted with soft green hair wearing a beautiful white dress her eyes had a pretty green to them. "I have been waiting." With a soft motherly voice. 

You fallowed the woman to a thrown room it was barely let. A man seat on a wide thrown he seemed very elderly he had striking blue eyes he was wearing a blue tunic with a tall headpiece on top. "You have finally found the balance." "Sir are you "the father?" He noded with a stern face. "I have been seeing horrors of the future from the past days." A young male came into the room he had white skin with bright red eyes with red streaks of red trailing down his face. 

(Rex's pov)

After hours of pure boredom, I heard a message from the computer I wished it was Y/n. It was her! but it was hard for me to hear her sweet voice. "hello?" "Thank god, I'm trying to find out how Ashoka-." the message stoped. "damn it!" I took the message and ran it throw my computer to figure out what she was talking about. "Something about the commander but what?" "Cody listen to this." Cody came over and listened to the message he told me she was talking about something to do with the force welders what they are. I stayed up all knights to figure out what and where she was but nothing was connecting to each other.


End file.
